Seperated
by violet120
Summary: after an fierce battle with an demon the small group get seperate across the feadual era! all but Inuyasha and shippo are badly hurt. Sango is badly hurt Miroku just plain lost and an demon is hunting kagome mir/san inu/kag
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here my first chapter of my second fic yay hope all of you enjoy it :P**

'wow isn't this such an nice day and look at this amazing view from this hill' Kagome stated in an nice relaxed voice as she stood on a large hill which was overlooking an small village that was surrounded by an forest although the forest trees were strip of their leaves since winter were upon them they were still beautiful.

'Yea Kagome this view is truly beautiful' Sango agreed as she admired the view

'Feh what are you guys on about we see villages and forest like them everyday' Inuyasha yelled annoyed from an branch on a dead tree

'Inuyasha is right although I have to admit that this view is in fact beautiful' Miroku calmly agreed to both Inuyasha and the girls

'I don't know about you guys but this has to be one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen' Shippo said as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulders.

'Hey I know since we're here why don't we have lunch now so we can eat while enjoying this scenery' Kagome cheerfully suggested

'that's an great idea Kagome' Shippo excidently agreed

'yes especially since we can enjoy this marvelous view' Miroku said as he slowly moved his hand towards Sango hoping no one notices

'by the way Kagome what are we ar…argh' Sango stopped suddenly as she felt an familiar touch on her backside

"slap"

'hands of you lecherous monk' Sango angrily yelled

'it's not me it's this cursed hand of mine' Miroku said as he rubbed his cheek which had an large handprint on it he also lifted his left hand as he spoke

'sure it is you pervert especially since your wind tunnel is on your right hand Miroku' Inuyasha muttered as he jumped off the tree he was sitting on once Inuyasha muttered those words Sango instantly death stared the monk causing him the cringe

'As I was saying Kagome before a was rudely interrupted' Sango paused long enough to stare at the monk before she continued

'I was wondering what we're gonna have for lunch'

'feh were having Ramen you idiot' Inuyasha said before Kagome had time to reply

'Sit boy' Kagome simply said as she pulled out some Ramen and began to put it on the fire so it would cook

'Kagome what the hell was that for' Inuyasha yelled as he managed to stand up

' for what you said to Sango' Kagome simply replied as the Ramen finished cooking she picked one up and handed it to shippo

'ahh thanks Kagome 'Shippo said as he dug into the ramen

Kagome had just finished handing everyone their Ramen and was just about to serve herself when she notice that Inuyasha wasn't eating

"_that's strange" _kagome thought but then she also noticed that Miroku had just stopped and looked a bit worried she was about to ask them what was wrong when two young kids came running towards the group one looked like his arm was badly broken and he had blood all over his other while the second child who looked younger had blood seeping through her shirt where her ribs were (**sorry I'm just not that good at writing injuries)** the boy saw the small group and ran towards them followed by the girl

'please you need to help us an demon is attacking our village' the Boy said through gasping breaths as he approach the group

'please it's just down this hill' The girl said

'Of course kilala' Sango yelled as the neko kitten transformed into an large saber tooth demon Sango quickly jumped onto kilala followed by Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder

'do you two want to stay here or come back to the village' Miroku asked

'yea please can you take us home' The girl asked

'sure then climb on' Sango said the two kids got on kilala and took off towards the village

' Kagome come on' Inuyasha said

'yea' Kagome replied as she quickly got on Inuyasha back and they were off following Kilala making their way towards the village but before they arrived they stopped just outside the village and left the two children and Shippo so that they wouldn't get involved in the battle Kagome also stayed to protect them in case any demon finds them

In the village

Inuyasha had just gotten to the village when he found the demon it was looked like an large lizard it had green scales and long claws covered in human blood Inuyasha looked around and saw the destruction of the village

"_what the this is only a pathetic low level demon how can it cause such destruction' _Inuyasha thought then he notice that in the whole village there weren't any weapons

" _that explains it' _he thought againas he ran forward towards the demon

' Hey what do you think you're doing attacking this village' Inuyasha yelled as he ran

The demon turned around but as he did Inuyasha had jumped and slice his side

'ahh how dare you do that to Tsuma you filthy half breed' The demon hissed

' keh your gonna regret calling me that lizard breath(**sorry couldn't think of anything else)** Inuyasha yelled angrily and once again ran towards the demon unsheathing his Tetsuaiga but as he was about to strike Tsuma he tilted his head backwards and shot an green beam that instantly hit Inuyasha and slammed him into an hut breaking it

'Ha told you half breed not to mess with me' Tsuma said and was about to shoot another beam when..

'Hirikostu' Sango yelled as she threw the giant boomerang straight away it hit Tsuma sending him slamming into another hut Inuyasha took this as his chance and ran forwards

'Wind scar' Inuyasha yelled as his sword hit the ground sending golden steaks towards the demon then who yelled in pain then he was gone.

'Inuyasha!' He heard Kagome calling to him he looked upwards and saw her on shippo who was transformed into a large pink bubble

'Kagome what are you doing her I thought we told you guys to stay away' Inuyasha yelled angrily

'That's why im here I knew the battle was over when I saw the wind scar' Kagome replied

'Well are you guys alright' Miroku asked

'me and shippo are but…' kagome stopped talking so she could jumped off shippo holding the boy while shippo stay transformed with the girl on him both of them were unconscious

' just after you guys left the girl fainted then the boy did' Kagome finished

'Lets…' Sango was interrupted by some shouting

'Izumi! Myo!' The group heard someone shout then they saw a small group of villagers appear from a hut some of them were injured but among them an young woman ran out and towards Kagome and shippo and in an swift movent she took the girl off shippo and embraced her

'Izumi what happen' The woman said through tears

'Excuse me but they need some treatment badly' Kagome said as she handed Myo to another villager who came forward

'oh yes they do thank you' The woman said and rushed off with the other villager in tow behind her

'excuse sir' An elder said as he went toward Inuyasha

'our village doesn't have much to offer in our gratitude for saving us and helping some of our children but I'll be honored if you stay in my inn tonight' The elder continue

'we will love to stay in your inn for the night' Miroku chirped in before Inuyasha had an chance to object

'Thank you kind monk please follow me to the inn' The elder said and left with the group in tow behind him

**Well that's my first chapter of my second fic woot ok I know its kinda boring at the moment but il promise that in the next two chapters the action will start ok until then bye :P **

**Ps please review thank you**


	2. seperated

**I got no reviews sad anyway is it possible to tell how many people have visited my story much appreciate it lol any way time for the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Inuyasha I'm just temperliary borrowing it**

**Now for the 2****nd**** chapter of me unpopular story enjoy even if no one reads it :P**

The group had just finished their dinner and were getting ready for sleep

'Kagome can I sleep next to you tonight' Shippo ethuasiticly(sp?) asked

' Yea sure shi…huh?' Kagome didn't finished as she felt an all too familiar sensation shot down her spine causing her to jolt all the while none of her actions unnoticed by an certain hanyou

'Kagome what's wrong' Inuyasha curiously asked as he noticed Kagome's movement

'I sense an jewel shard and its close to, Inuyasha a think it's coming from the forest

'Right lets go then, Kirara!' Sango called to the two tailed neko demon

'Meow' Kirara replied as she was suddenly engulfed in flames before transforming into a large saber like demon and started to run out the door quickly followed by Sango and Miroku who had shippo clinging onto his shoulder as so as the slayer and monk caught up to Kirara they quickly and swifly jumped on. Feeling their weight on her Kirara jumped into the air and ascended higher and then stop and waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to appear so they can lead the way.

'Kagome get on' Inuyasha muttered as he bent down so kagome could climb up onto his back

'Right' Kagome answered as she swiftly climbed onto Inuyasha who ran out the door and headed into the forest following Kagome's directions, they were quickly followed by Kirara and the others

After searching for an few minutes Inuyasha picked a up an demons scent and his demonic aura (as well as the others) it wasn't long after that, That the small group spotted an large demon that looked art lion and part bear and it was huge it had long brown fur and an bears head and body but it had an orange mane and long thin legs with deadly looking claws

' what luck found a group of humans, two weak demons and oh an pathetic half breed ha fresh meat for Kashita tonight' the demon muttered

'Keh in your dreams' Inuyasha angrily yelled as he unsheathed his tenssiga (sp)

'Kagome where is his jewel shard' Inuyasha yelled not taking his eyes of Kashita

'ummm' Kagome muttered as she scan the demon's body 'Inuyasha the shard is in his chest' Kagome yelled

'right' Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward with his sword in his hand getting ready to swing it but before the sword collided with he demons chest one of his claws collided with the tenssiga instead causing Inuyasha to step back

' Dammit' Inuyasha muttered as he once again carelessly ran forward but Kashita avoided the attack and swung one of his powerful claws towards Inuyasha and was about to hit him which would had caused Inuyasha serious injuries when

'Hirikostu' Sango shouted she threw the bone boomerang at the bear deflecting its blow

'Inuyasha move' Kagome shouted as she aimed one of her arrows at Kashita chest

'ha you think an mere arrow would defeat me' Kashita said powerfully bellowed

"_then you have another thing coming" _Kagome thought as she was about to release her arrow

'Hit the mark' she shouted as she released her arrow

'pathetic human I told you no aro….what' Kashita stopped as he noticed that an pink light started to surround the arrow

'_the arrow changed wait does that mean that the human is an Miko'_ Kashita thought as the arrow headed straight towards him instantly hitting him in the chest and hitting his jewel shard

'Yes got him' Kagome yelled cheerfully as the shard fell out of Kashita's hitting the ground

'Wait something isn't right the arrow should had destroyed the demon' Miroku worriedly stated everyone looked up from their small celebration and realized Miroku was right apart from an serious wound on his chest and the fact that his size has gotten smaller Kashita was very much alive

'Ha did you really think that an arrow would really kill me' Kashita roared in annoyance

'Keh if that didn't kill you than this will WIND SCAR' Inuyasha called out as he slammed his sword into the ground causing yellow steaks to shoot from the ground and they headed straight for Kashita and they were about to hit when…

Kazuna beam' Kashita yelled as an large powerful beam shot from his mouth which immedially caused an explosion to occur Sango quickly slammed the Hirikostu into the ground to take the hit for her but the force was to strong and slammed her into an tree knocking her unconscious meanwhile Inuyasha tried to get to Kagome but the force beat him sending them both flying in different directions as well as Miroku. Shippo quickly used his fox magic and transformed into an large pink bubble but he was still sent flying through the Forrest . Kilala tried to keep her ground but failed misberly and was also sent flying and thus in that explosion the group of six was separated from each other

Well that's me second chapted of my unpopular fanfic plz review so I have some reason to write lol well bye


	3. Sango's battle

**Hey guys wow I got more responses for my 2****nd**** chapter than expected and I like to say thanks to **

MollieBabiie- for her awesome and encouraging review and for adding my story to favorites

scoobygang101- for putting my story on her story alerts

and last but not least a big thanks to koshii for reviewing, adding my story to favorites and being the firt user to add me as an favourite author

love you guys :P

disclaimer- I don't own any part of Inuyasha what so ever although I do all the movies on dvd :P

anyway enough chit chat onward to chapter 3 of my now popular story woot

* * *

Chapter 3-Sango's fight

Sango slowly woke up she wasn't sure what had happen all she knew was that her back was hurting like hell. She suddenly realized that she was wedge between an large tree trunk and the Hirikostu, She tried to free herself but she couldn't, she could feel an small amount of panic rising

'Hey guys I'm stuck between this tree and the Hirikostu can someone help me out' Sango yelled but she got no answer her panic began to rise.

'umm guys?' Sango yelled again this time her calls for help were answered but it wasn't the answer Sago was hoping for instead there was an loud roar

'Well look one of the human's decided to stay, huh foolish girl I shall get my revenge out on you' Kashita yelled as he ran towards Sango.

Sango was frantically trying to free herself before Kashita had any time to harm her. Unfortunely by the time she was able to move one of her arms Kashita had reached her. Sango screamed in pain as she felt Kashita's paw collide with her side that had so much force that it dislodged Sango from the tree and sent her flying through the air. She landed with an on the ground with an loud thump. Once again Kashita ran towards the slayer. Sango quickly got up doing her best to ignore the huge amount of pain that shot from her bleeding side and her sore back she went to grab her Hirikostu only to curse at the fact that it was out of her reach just as she finished cursing Kashita jumped

'Now you shall die you pathetic mortal' He roared as he flew through the air

'I don't think so' Sango smugly yelled as an smile crept along her face

' I admit I admire you…what' Kashita didn't have time to finished because just as he was about to slice into Sango she released her hidden sword on her arm and slashed Kashita's neck, Sango then quickly moved out of the way only narrowing Kashita's body slamming on top of her.

Sango took this time to make an snap decision to stay and fight or take Naraku's cowardly way out and run for it. Because of the extent of her injury on her side Sango decided to take the cowards way and run as she started running she grabbed her Hirikostu from the ground

' Ha running do you seriously think that will work' Kashita roared as he slowly stood up with blood dripping from his neck from the wound Sango had inflected on him

'_Dammit he's right, he's an demon so he can easily outrun me and I can't even fight properly with my side gaping like this hmm I either need an head start or an diversion huh how do I keep getting myself into theses messes'_ Sango sighed as those thoughts occurred.

She frantically looked around the forest and noticed that if some of the tree's were knocked down in an certain way they'll form an small wall

'_Thank Kami I can use my Hirikostu to knock down those trees but I'll need to hide myself otherwise Kashita would realize what im doing ah I know' _Sango thought as she took off her left shoulder's armor and took an small case and tipped out four small purple balls

'_yes that'll do' _Sango thought as she halted from her run

'arh so you decided to stay and fight then' Kashita said in an satisfied tone

'Hardly' Sango said as she threw the four balls onto the ground causing an huge puff of smoke to form around the pair

'_Good it worked perfectly now that stupid bear/lion demon can neither smell or see me' _Sango proudly thought

'Hirikostu' Sango yelled as she threw the large bone boomerang. Sango was about to run past the trees before they fell when suddenly she saw an small pink glow

'_Oh no the jewel shard Kagome must have dropped it during the fight' _Sango thought '_Dammit if I go back and get it I may not make it though the trees in time but if I don't Kashita will get it again' _and in an spilt second Sango turned around and went toward the jewel grabbing it then turned around again and ran as fast as she could with her injuries to the trees that were falling at the very moment she didn't care she just prayed to Kami that she'd make it in time

"CRACK CRASH' the trees had hit the ground. Suddenly an loud scream of pain was heard. Sango had almost made it when she tripped fortunately by some amazing miracle apart from the tree that had landed right on her left leg she had escaped serious injury. But the pain from her leg, side and back was too much for her body to handle and she was losing conscious quickly in. She could tell that Kashita was searching for her, she didn't care though she was too exhausted to care. Sango just closed her eyes allowing the darkness of unconscious take her waiting for Kashita to find and kill her

'Im sorry Miroku' was all the demon slayer managed to say before she slipped into uconsinious

Kashita was finally able to locate his preys scent he could tell that she was somewhere under the piles of trees he walked back an few step and was about to release his powerful beam when….

Woot cliffy haha sorry but yea

Well that's the first real fight scene I ever written and personally I think I did pretty good what do you guys think

Ok I think I should tell you this up to here I already had this written on paper but know im starting from scratch so please don't hate me if I take an while to update

I love you all bye please review my story

Poll

Was my fight scene good or bad be honest please

Bye:P


	4. shippo's rescue

**Hey people who reading my fic hope your likening it so far **

**I'm having fun writing it well I got one thing to say thank god for spell check**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any part of it sadly so yea I'm just borrowing the charters so I can torture them or make them confess their feelings or whatever so yea don't sue please**

**Ummm big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put as favorite, story alert or favorite author **

**Anyway enough chitchat onwards to the story which I'm now writing from the top of my head **

Kashita was finally able to locate his preys scent he could tell that she was somewhere under the piles of trees he walked back an few step and was about to release his powerful beam when….

'ku ku ku that was an interesting battle Kashita' An unfamiliar voice mutterd

'Wa who's there' Kashita yelled as he turned around and saw someone dressed in an baboon coat surrounded by bees

' I'm Naraku and you shouldn't go wasting your energy on an dead human' Naraku muttered(yes I know ooc but yea sorry

'ha I can do whatever I want so how dare you question my decisions' Kashita yelled angrily as he shot his beam at Naraku who simply jumped out the way

'You have no need to be angry I just require your assistants and I don't want you wasting your energy on an human who's should be dead by now' Naraku muttered in his mysterious tone as he signaled the insects to go collect the jewel shard Sango had taken

'Assistants? What kind of assistants and at what price?' Kashita said sounding interested

'hmm I want you to kill that Miko who was here earlier im sure you want your revenge since she was the one who took your jewel shard' Naraku answered

'Ha why should I kill someone for you just for revenge' Kashita yelled

'Of course so I'll give you these' Naraku calmly said as he pulled out two jewel shards which then became three as the insects had brought back from the trees

'Three jewel shards!! Then of course I'll help you out' Kashita answered

'Nice for you agree' Naraku said as he threw the shards to Kashita who quickly placed all three of them in his chest tripling his size then he roared as he turned around and ran off towards the direction that the Miko had flown off.

There was suddenly an gush of wind then Kagura the demon of wind appeared

'huh stupid demon, Naraku what makes you think he'll be able to destroy that Miko' Kagura muttered

'Hm those jewel shards will become tainted due to his revenge making him more powerful and once he's kill the Miko I'll simply destroy him and take my shards back now Kagura follow him and make sure he doesn't try anything' Naraku said as he disappeared

'huh picky' Kagura said as she plucked an feather from her hair and flew off into the sky after the bear/cat demon

Shippo slowly woke up feeling sore all over without knowing why he quickly looked around an realized that he was only there was no one else around

'_where is everyone what happe…huh!' _Shippo thought as he suddenly remembered what had happen

The battle between Inuyasha and Kashita, Inuyasha using the wind scar and Kashita using that weird beam then the huge explosion he remember seeing everyone flying off in different directions and him transforming. Suddenly feeling very lonely and scared at the fact that he didn't know where everyone else is or to the fact where he was. Shippo realized that his right arm was hurting badly and that one of his paws were bleeding . Noticing this sent Shippo into an complete panic but then he realized that he only had an small cut on his paw and that his arm was hurting because he had landed on it letting out an sign of relief Shippo slowly calmed down only to be sent into panic again as he heard an loud roar then branches and trees being broken Shippo instantly looked around for an place to hide luckily he found an small hole under an tree which he didn't hesitate diving into just in time to because as soon as he turned around in the hole an large paw landed just where he was standing seconds ago

'Kashita' Shippo muttered as he stuck his head out the hole as the demon left the area

'Hmmm maybe if I go in the direction I'll find one of the others' Shippo thought as he ran on all fours in the direction that Kashita had appeared from it didn't take long for him to come to the clearing that him and the others were only hours ago. Shippo then noticed the fallen trees that formed an wall

' That wasn't there before' Shippo thought as he ran towards the wall and took an sudden breath as he noticed an large bone boomerang stuck in between some trees

'The hirikostu!' Shippo yelled as he ran over the weapon and tried to move it and after an while with great difficulty he was able to pick it up only to drop it almost straight away

'Ahh that's heavy how can Sango mange to carry that every where' Shippo muttered but then he spotted some red armor under the trees where the Hirikostu was before he moved it

'Sango!!' Shippo yelled as he tried to move the slayer but failed

'_dam what can I do I'm just a kid…no I have to be strong like Inuyasha and the others..but how.. Ah I know I can used my fox magic' _ Shippo thought proudly as he pulled out and wooden snake and an leaf

'Fox magic ' Shippo yelled as the wooden snake transformed into an giant snake which then curled around the slayers body and lifted her up and out of the trees and onto the grass before transforming back into an toy snake

'Ah I can't believe that actually worked' Shippo cheered happily until he noticed the young woman injuries and that she was unconscious

'Ahh she hurt ahh what do I do what do I do' Shippo began to panic as he continuously hit his head with his fist then it hit him he can transformed into that pink bubble(I have no idea wha its called any names people) and then carry Sango to the village that was just outside the woods

'transform' Shippo yelled as he turned into the bubble only to realized that he had no idea as too how Sango was gonna get on his back signing he transformed back then he remember that he's able to transform into an albatross (2nd movie) then he carry Sango with his claws

'Transform' Shippo yelled as he transformed into the bird then picked Sago up and flew towards the village they soon arrived Shippo then transformed back to normal exhausted at the long flight and using his magic for such a long time

'Somebody please help' Shippo manage to call he saw a few villagers running towards the and shouting before he blacked out from exhaustion

**Well there you have it chapter four hope you enjoyed it**

**Wow who thought Shippo would be so strong and helpful lol**

**Ok here this chapters question**

**What would you call that weird bubble thing Shippo transforms into**

**Please review thanks :P **


	5. Trusting and meeting

**Hey people sorry for not updating for a little while anyway straight to the story this time**

Kilala woke with an small mew she looked around and noticed that Sango wasn't with her in fact no one was. A bit confused Kilala stood up and transformed but as soon as she did an sharp pain shot from her front right leg Kilala groaned and quickly transformed back and had a quick look at her leg she mewed in pain, shock and frustration her front leg was covered in blood Kilala had difficulty standing up meaning that she won't be able to fly for an short while which also meant that it'll be even more difficult to find the others. After an little while Kilala decided to try and walk or at least to find cover she could tell by the slight chill in the air that it'll start snowing in the next few days.

Kilala was only able to walk an small distance before her leg gave in she collapsed next to an tree that was along the outside of the small forest she was in she was tired so she decided that this was an good enough place to rest so she curled up to nap for a bit.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of an small village an young girl named Tashi decided to go out to the fields and practice with her brand new bow her father had given her that morning while she was practicing she saw an rabbit and decided to try and see if she could shoot it, She took her aim and released her arrow but she only just missed an hit an tree instead signing she ran over to the tree but as she was about to pull her arrow out something caught her attention

' Huh what is that arh it's moving' Tashi slowly but cautionously walked toward the creature as she got closer she realized it was an cat but it had two tails she stepped on an twig causing it to crack at this noise the cat suddenly jumped up and hissed.

Kilala didn't know had happen she was resting when this human appeared she did what she could only do since she couldn't transform she turned around and hissed at this girl while fluffing up causing the girl to jump

'Hey hey it's okay im not gonna hurt you promise' Tashi said calmly as she moved towards the cat holding out her hand but Kilala only hissed more and stepped back but then another shot of pain came from her leg and she collapsed

'Oh no your hurt you poor thing' Tashi said as she moved towards the cat she reached into her pouch and pulled out a strip of rabbit she put the meat in front of Kilala who started sniffing her

' Please eat don't worry you can trust me please I only want to help you' Tashi said pleaded

Kilala looked up at the girl in an small way she reminded her of Sango. Kilala stepped forward and ate the meat. Tashi smiled when she saw the cat eat the rabbit

' See there's wrong with it now what about your leg I know you can come to my village and Lady Lan can tend to it how about that' Tashi beamed. Kilala looked at this human and decided that she can be trusted and she clumsily walked over to the girl and let her pick her up.

'Don't worry you won't regret coming with me' Tashi said as she grabbed her bow and ran back towards the village excitedly.

Sango shot up from her bed in shock she looked around and saw that she was no longer wedged in between trees but she was in an hut in an village?

' What the how did I get here what happen to me how did I get here?' Sango asked herself in confusion as she looked down

' SANGO!!!!!!!!!' Sango looked up in surprised and in time to see a small kitsune run over to her

'Shippo?' Sango said a bit shocked at the kitsune's presents the last thing she knew was that she was alone and fighting Kashita… KASHITA

'Shippo what happen where's Kashita' Sango shouted starting to panic she was about to get up when suddenly pain shot up from her whole body

'Sango take it easy' Shippo said

'Ahhh good I see that your awake and hopefully well' An unfamiliar voice said as an familiar young woman walked into the hut

'its you, your Izumi and Myo mother' Sango said

'Yes I'm also this village's healer and I also like to thank you for saving my daughters earlier and by the way I'm Shina' Shina answered

'You should really appreciate your friend here' Shina went on as she signaled to Shippo

'If he didn't bring back to the village then you would have died out there' Shina finished as Shippo blushed

'What really Shippo thanks' Sango said gratefully

'Ahh it was nothing' Shippo answered

' Hmm but do you know what had happen to the others all I rembered is waking up only to be attacked by the demon' Sango said sadly , Shippo shook his head

'I don't what happen I remembering transforming and see the others fly in different directions' Shippo said trying to hold back tears

'Don't worry I'll sure you guys will find your friends do you guys have any villages that you usually go to' Shina asked both Sango and Shippo looked at each other

'Kaeda's' they both said in perfect unison

'Come on we should leave now before the snow storms hit' Sango said as she attempted to get up

' Whoa whoa back up but I'm sorry neither of you are leaving till your injuries have healed and that'll take a few days' Shina said as she slightly pushed Sango back down

'I guess so I mean it's only best' Sango said. Shippo walked outside and looked up towards the sky

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kilala please all be okay' The young kit muttered to himself before turning around and heading back inside

'Wind tunnel' Miroku shouted as he opened up his wind tunnel and pointed It at attacking demons after sucking them up he leaned back into an tree and slowly sat down

'Dam what has happen I wake up with an badly hurt arm and graze on my side and I don't know where everyone is then I'm attacked by these demons 'Miroku thought as he slowly closed his eyes he then opened them and looked up toward the darken sky he knew that It'll start snowing soon and that he also had little time to make it back to Kaede's he had already started walking but he was too tired and his injuries were making it really hard to get around he was just about to fall asleep when he heard an rustling in the bushes he instantly became alert

'Whose there I'm armed' Miroku yelled as he tried to stand

'Im Sorry I didn't mean to scare you' An young and beautiful woman said as she came out of the bushes

'Oh it's ok I thought you were an demon' Miroku said he tried to walk forward but he then grabbed his side

'Oh no are you okay, Mako Someone needs help' The woman called just than an man appeared

"_well there goes that one" _ Miroku pervetanly thought

' Oh dear quickly come to our hut so my wife can tend to you injuries' Mako said as he wrapped Mirokus arm around his shoulder and the limped off. Soon an small hut came into view after an few hours of tending to miroku's injuries he was in an small Futon

'It's not much but its better than the cold' The lady (gonna call her Sil) said

'Oh no its more than enough I appreciate It' Miroku smiled as Sil left. Miroku turned towards the window showing the night sky

' I hope everyone else is alright and spending this night inside somewhere' Miroku said before drifting off to sleep. Not knowing that Sango and Shippo are asleep by an fire. That Kiala is curled up on an young girls lap fast asleep. But also not knowing where Inuyasha and Kagome are….

**Well that's it for chapter five**

**Next chap you find out about Inu and Kags and their health and location **

**Hope you enjoyed it plz rate and review**


	6. snow fall

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while guys been busy**

**Hmmm no reviews lately my story back to being unpopular (sorry have to do a guilt trip hehe)**

**Anyway onto the story**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any part of it I'm just borrowing it so I can torrement the characters **

'Please houshi stay another night its been nice having you around' Sil begged Miroku as he prepared to leave

'I agree your still injured' Mako added.

'Please I can't out welcome my stay and I have had worst wounds' Miroku said as he glanced at his arm with the graze and sighed 'beside I have to find my friends and head back to my own village' He added

'Well if you want to leave we can't force you to stay even though we want you to' Mako replied

'Thank you and I greatly appreciate you for letting me into your home' Miroku said as he bowed turned around and began to leave

'Houshi wait if you're heading in that direction then you should go to the village nearby they're very friendly and will be happy to have you for the night' Sil yelled

'Thanks much appreciated 'Miroku replied as he disappeared into the Forrest.

It had just started Snowing when Miroku entered the village exhausted one of the villagers noticed him

'Hey Houshi you look tired why don't you stay at my inn tonight off course you'll have to pay a price' The villager said

'oh yes off course where is your inn' Miroku asked

'it's that building there' The inn keeper pointer

'Oh no im sensing a large demonic aura from there' Miroku said suddenly

'What please houshi destroy that demon and you can stay for free' The keeper begged

'why off course' Miroku said as he walked towards the inn

'Iron rever soul stealer' Inuyasha called out as he clawed at the demon attacking him instantly piecing it into half

'Man those stupid centipede demons are annoying and weak' Inuyasha muttered looking around

'Dammit where am I and the others' the hanyou muttered as he smelt the air trying to find Kagome's or any of the other's scents

'_Dammit I can't find any of their scents…what can I do now I can't just wander around hoping to pick up someone's scent_ that's just pointless' Inuyasha thought as he noticed an tall tree smiling to himself he quickly ran over to it and jumped hopping from branch to branch until he was at the top looking over the land searching for any sign of his friends or an familiar village. Inuyasha smirked as he saw an familiar village

'_ha I know that village its two days from Kaede's I bet everyone else is heading there as well. I must have been shot a long way to be this close I wonder if the others are already heading there' _Inuyasha thought as he examine the setting horizon he remembered that only a short while ago that watching the sunset was stupid and pointless but he had to admit that this was beautiful the height of the tree showed the whole sunset and the land in an tangy orange colour and with the chilly cold winter wind he truly felt at peace

he was just about to jump down when he got an sudden urge to turn around so following his instincts he did and gasped as his eyes widened with his Hanyou vision he was about to see pitch black clouds just beyond the mountains and it was also heading in his direction

'Dammit it looks like the first blizzard is approaching ' Inuyasha thought as he quickly jumped down from the tree running towards the village that he spotted from the large tree as he ran he notice the first of the winter snow began to fall.

After running for half an hour the snow began to fall heavily. Knowing better than to keep running in the cold Inuyasha found an small cave and decided to spend the night there .

'_Kagome please be somewhe_re safe' Inuyasha thought as he watch the snow fall into the night.

**K**agome had only woken up that afternoon. She knew that when the wind scar collided with Kashita's beam the small group was separated. Kagome looked up she could tell that the sun would set soon and that'll snow soon.

'_Ahhh I need to find shelter before it snows but I don't know where I am and my leg is also stuck'_ Kagome thought as she looked at her leg which was wedged in between a small hole and a tree root if it was like any other root she would have been able to pull her leg out no trouble but unfortunally for the young Miko the tree had long and sharp spikes. Kagome knew that she had to pull her leg free but as soon as she moved it the spikes would dig into her.

'Okay here we go 1….2…2 and a 3rd Ummm 1….2…1 arh this isn't getting me any where' Kagome frustrated muttered to herself

'Okay I have to do it this time but first I need a stick' Kagome said as she looked around and grabbed a small stick before placing it in her mouth and quickly pulled her leg.

The pain was unbearable Kagome bit down on the stick hard so she wouldn't scream so she would attract any unwanted company finally her leg came free it was completely covered in blood and it even had some spikes stuck in it.

Kagome limped over to an tree unbelievably while she was flying through the air her bag didn't come off and she still had her bow and a small amount of arrows that weren't broken the only part of the day that was good. Kagome signed as she search her bag for her bag it was then she saw a scratch on her side sighing again Kagome continued rummaging through her bag until she found her first aid kit she quickly banged the cut on her side knowing that it would hurt the lease after a few minutes she finished bandaging her side.

'_Get onto the leg this is gonna be painful even worst I have to pull out all of the thorns in my leg' _Kagome thought as she pulled out some tweezers and aimed then at one of the spikes lodged in her leg she pulled it out and screamed loudly before quickly covering her mouth tears escaping her eyes.

After 25 painful minutes all of the spikes were out and the Miko's leg was fully patch up. Feeling exhausted Kagome tried to stand up but couldn't

'I guest it wouldn't be that bad to stay here for an little while and rest' Kagome said out loud she had just drifted off into a light sleep when she was woken up by something cold. Only half awake Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out one of her jumpers and put it on and drifted off again.

'Wow its beginning to snow really hard' Sango stated as she watch from inside the hut Shippo was curled up against her fast asleep

'_tomorrow were leavening I hope the snow doesn't delay us I really miss everyone….i hope their allright' Sango _thought as she fell asleep in the warm hut

**Well that the 6****th**** chapter for you guys hope you enjoy it plz review **


	7. more snow,Ogres and a renuion

**Ok sorry for the wait onto the 7****th**** chapter please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any part of it**

**I notice that all of my spacing isn't coming up when I publish this story and im sorry for any confusion**

Chapter 7

Kagome woke up practically frozen it was only then that she noticed, that she was sitting in a few centre meters of snow and that her legs were starting to turn pale

'Ahh not good not good' Kagome shouted as she tried to stand up but she quickly began to fall because her legs were extremely numb from the cold, out of instinct Kagome grab onto an tree trunk before she hit the ground. Slowly sliding down the tree the young Miko stretch her arms out and began to thoroughly rub her legs trying to get the blood circulating again after about ten or so minutes Kagome stood back up and tested her legs, happy with the fact that she was able to stand up and walk perfectly the Miko bent down and picked up her bag, arrows and bow before setting out to find a warmer area.

'I hope I can find somewhere to rest fast' Kagome thought out loud after walking for over a hour Kagome found a small hole by a tree trunk, deciding to try her luck the Miko slid inside and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that it looked like it hasn't been used for months. Pulling some of the roots out Kagome started a small but warm fire. While she was holding her hands over the warm fire the Miko found herself watching the light snow fall through the dark sky

'I hope everyone else is doing better than I am' Kagome said as she looked up at the full moon taking comfort that when her friends looked at the moon they'll be staring at the same one. Making Kagome realized that even through it seems like it the others may be closer than it seemed. Knowing this the Miko smiled before falling asleep within the tree's hollow.

**Ki**lala opened her eyes and sat up before stretching and yawning. She could tell by the chill that last night the first snowfall had occurred, this also meant that she should leave soon thinking of leaving caused a pang of guilt to hit her, knowing that when she leaves that girl Tashi will be sad. Kilala mewed thinking about how the girl that remind her of Sango had found her in the nearby forest and banged her injured leg before taking Kilala back to her house, It's been about two days since then and Kilala was enjoying it, but she knew that as soon she's able to transform to her saber state that she'll have to leave this village and find Sango and the others. Kilala mewed again before shaking herself rustling her fur she decided to go for a small walk and headed towards the door. When she walked outside though she noticed that Tashi's footprints were imprinted in the snow, Kilala shook herself again and followed the girls footprints that led into the nearby forested.

After half an hour of walking Kilala finally spotted the young girl by a small bush covered with berries. Tashi was humming cheerfully as she picked the berries. Kilala let out a small mew causing Tashi to jump dropping the basket of berries imedially and turning around

'oh its only you Miyu, I should get you a bell so you can't sneak up like that' Tashi laughed

Kilala mewed softly wishing she could tell the girl that her name was Kilala and that she can't stay here.

'I bet your wondering why I'm out here. Well I'm woke up early and decided to pick the last of the berries luckily I found this bush these are probably the last berries of the season' Tashi stated happily as she picked up the berries and putting them back in the basket. Kilala in reply just sat down and cocked her head

Seeing this Tashi burst out laughing

'Ahh Miyu you're just too cute' Tashi laughed. Kilala only cocked her head to the other side but then suddenly her body went stiff, her fur rose up as she let out a harsh growl. Hearing the growl Tashi stopped laughing and began to look scared

'What wrong Miyu' Tashi asked shakily then she heard the nearby bushes rusting before a large Ogre demon appeared. Tashi scream before scooping Kilala and running for the village unfortunally for her Tashi wasn't paying attention to where she was running and tripped in a small hole, knowing that the demon was just behind her Tashi pulled out Kilala and pushed her forwards

'Run Miyu you can save yourself….. Wait where are you going your going towards the demon' Tashi yelled as she forced herself upwards and was about to run after the two tail Neko when suddenly flames surround the kitten and then a huge saber like lion appeared when the flames disappeared. Tashi stood there with wide eyes

'Miyu your…you're a.. a demon!?' Tashi exclaimed as she watch the demon. Kilala turned around to look at the girl showing that she was sorry. Tashi just nodded. Suddenly the Ogre emerged throwing it's club at Kilala who simply dodged it and bit down hard on the demons arm. The Ogre wailed in pain

'Yea go Miyu show him what your made of…huh Ahhh there's two more coming' Tashi yelled as a red and green ogre appeared.

After ten straight minutes of fighting Kilala was becoming extremely exhausted fortunely she had already managed to kill two of the Ogres know there was only the original one left but as Kilala charged at the demon she lost her footing on the snow and fell over the Ogre was just about to strike when….

**M**iroku woke up peacefully that morning, After saying his thanks to the inn keeper for letting him stay the night Miroku was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something, quickly turning around the monk ran towards the Inn keeper

'Hey' Miroku shouted getting the keepers attention

'What wrong did you forget anything or do you wish to stay longer' The keeper asked curiously

'No of those sorry I was just wondering if you ever heard of Kaeda's village and if you know what direction it's in' Miroku kindly asked

'No sorry but one of my friends is a trader he lives in the village nearest to ours he probably knows where it is' The keeper replied

'Ahh thank you can you point me in its direction' Miroku asked

' Certainly just head east over that small hill' the Keeper pointed towards a hill

'thank you' Miroku bowed before leaving

'Ahhh I thought that keeper said this was a small hill' Miroku breathed he spotted a small rock and decided to rest a bit it was then that he sensed various demonic auras deciding it was best to keep on moving Miroku got up and continued up the hill.

After an hour Miroku heard a loud scream followed by a roar. Feeling like he was need Miroku ran towards the source of the scream it was then that he saw a young girl crying looking towards an bloody injured Ogre that was hovering above something deciding to move closer to see what it was. Miroku took in a sharp breath of fear when he saw Kilala lying on the ground covered in starches and a large demon above her about to strike a harmful blow on the Neko Demon. Not knowing what else to do Miroku uncovered the wind tunnel

'Wind Tunnel' The houshi shouted instantly an large amount of wind appeared sucking the giant Ogre into the wormhole.

Tashi just stood there amazed just when it seemed that the ogre was going to kill Miyu this man appears with a sucking hole in his hand.

Kilala was too exhausted to notice Miroku's presence and quickly transformed back to her kitten state.

'Kilala' Miroku called running over towards the neko

'Miyu' Tashi called at the same time she also went towards the demon

' Miyu please wake up Miyu' Tashi said as tears ran down her cheeks

'Miyu? Ummm that's Kilala' Miroku corrected the girls as he picked up Kilala

'No its Miyu she came to my village two days ago with a bad leg' Tashi replied in an annoyed tone

'ok I don't want to fight but if you let me explain she actually belongs to my friend Sango but two days ago we got in a fight and separated' Miroku explained

'ok I don't believe you but when MIYU wakes up and responds to Kilala then I'll believe you but first we got to get her treated' Tashi stated

'Ok can you take me to your village' Miroku asked

'uh hu' Tashi replied and walked off with Miroku following behind with Kilala.

**Yay that chapters finally done.. Sorry for the wait. Have fun plz Rate and review **


	8. Discovies,Healing and patience

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I feel so bad it's just momentarily I didn't feel like writing I had no inspiration to write anyway I would love to thank all of my reviewers for this story even if they're aren't that many but I want to especially thank**

**KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover for being the first person to fav my story in a long and for making me realize that I have to finish it for all of you guys so I'm so sorry**

**Any way enough talking onward with the story**

Kilala felt herself become conscious again she tossed in her sleep not wanting to wake up from her slumber, but then an familiar scent hit her noise causing her to shoot up in waking up instantly. Looking around the huts small room she only saw Tashi sitting upwards while sleeping. Feeling a bit disappointed Kilala walked over to the young girl placing one of her small paws on her mewed. Tashi felt something touch her leg than a small sound caused her to wake up.

"huh wa…Oh Miyu your awake and you seem ok I was really worried about you" Tashi half yelled as she scooped the Neko demon up holding her closely.

"Thank you so much you saved me back there I don't care whether you're a demon or not" Tashi said as she felt tears wander down her cheek. Kilala looked up at the young girl and watch her as she cried. After about ten minutes Tashi stopped crying

"oh yea that's right there's a monk in the other room who's claiming that your name Kilala and that you belong to his friend isn't that just the stupidest thing you heard hey Miyu….Miyu" Tashi quickly looked around trying to figure out where the Neko went she spotted the cat's tail as she went through to the other room.

"Hey Miyu come back" The young girl yelled as she chased after her friend.

Kilala was so excited to hear that one of her friends was here that she jumped out of the girls arm's and ran towards the other room. Kilala also knew that by doing this she had hurt the young girl but she just had to see if her friend was really here. As she turned the corner into the next room she stopped and just stared at Miroku as he looked off into the distance. Feeling a presence he turned around and saw the Neko standing in the doorway. Miroku felt his eyes widen

"Kilala your alright" Miroku yelled as he stood up. Kilala couldn't take it anymore she bolted towards the monk and jumped into his arms mewing in pleasure while Miroku laughed. Without any of the two noticing Tashi was standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She knew that Miyu belonged to this man's friend and that they'll leave her soon. She took a deep breath and walked towards the two friends.

"I guess you were right Miy… I mean Kilala does belong to your friend" the girl said trying to hold back tears

"Tashi I'm re…" Miroku began but was interrupted when Tashi put her hand up

"no its ok I can't force her to stay" Tashi said as she turned towards Kilala

" I'm sorry that you have to leave but your friends need you I'm just happy that I got to know you and that I made friends with a demon….Oh yea wait here' Tashi said as she ran out the room. Kilala just turned her head and mewed. Tashi quickly appeared again with a red ribbon with a bell attach in her hand

"here I made this for you, I always said you need a bell and so you'll have something to remember me by" Tashi said as she tied the ribbon around Kilala's neck.

'Wow you look great know lets go get you guys ready to leave so you can find your friends ok" Tashi said with a smile as she looked towards Miroku who smiled back

"Ok" was all he said.

**S**ango Slowly stood up with little problems, she smiled to herself over the past three days her back and leg have gotten a lot better and her side still hurt a lot but nowhere near as bad as it used to. She walked over to huts door without any difficulty. Sango smiled as she watch Shippo play outside with Izumi and Myo. Suddenly Shina appeared next to Sango

"it really is a sight isn't it seeing two humans and a kitsune play in the snow together it really is amazing" Shina said in a peaceful tone. Sango turn her head to looked at the lady and smiled again

"yea it is isn't it" Sango replied in a calm tone

"So I hear that you to are leaving today are you sure you well enough to travel" Shina asked with worry in her voice

"huh? Yeah I am besides Shippo decided to transform into an asbestoses so I can ride him until he wears out, at first I didn't like the idea but now I know it's for the better" Sango replied with a sign

"well come on in dear will put a few things together for you to take on your journey" Shina said as she turned around back into the hut with Sango following close behind.

**I**nuyasha ran through the Forrest on the outskirts of a small village he stopped as he reached the end of the forest he looked at the villagers and the building. Cursing to himself when he realized that this wasn't the village he thought it was he was about to leave when he noticed a particular building. IT was an inn.

"_Huh that inn looks really familiar for some reason" _Inuyasha thought to himself, it was then that he realized that this was an inn that the group once stayed at. After an better inspection Inuyasha realized that this village is really closed to Kaede's in fact it was only one day away. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he ran in the direction as Kaede's village. He was relieved when he saw familiar surroundings. It was at midday when he was forced to stop because of the snow had tired him out from running in it for so long.

" Dammit at the rate I was going I would've reached the village today but now I wont get until tomorrow" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he looked up at the sky

"_I hope the others are safe and are already at Kaede's" _Inuyasha thought with worry.

**K**agome woke with a start for once she felt warm and well rested. In a good mood she pulled out an apple to eat while she was eating her apple she decided to fix the bandages on her leg when she finished. After tossing the core away she got some extra bandages from her bag and went to unwrap her leg. When she had finished she almost fainted for her leg was completely blue and she could tell that if she didn't do anything soon it would get badly infected. After searching through her bag the best thing she could find was some cream so after putting it on and putting new bandages on. She signed and decided to leave the safety of the trees holy but as she turned around she groan. The entrance was completely covered in ice so she set to work in digging herself out.

"I'm just having really bad luck lately" Kagome groaned. After an hour she had finally dugged herself out of the hole. Finally I can keep moving to find Kaede's village" Kagome said as she limped heading north feeling a bit happier. What she didn't know was that just a little distance away. A large bear/lion like demon had just caught her scent and was heading in her direction.

**Well that's it for chapter eight people sorry it took so long to update plz review it would be really nice if I knew people were reading bye :P**


	9. finding, remebering and trouble

**Hey guys hope your enjoying my fic so far, im not sure but I may only do 1 or 2 more chapters after this one sorry for the long waits **

**Anyway onto the 9****th**** chapter**

'not to be rude or anything but from what you tell me this village you're going to is really far away isn't it a bit dangerous to walk that far with an upcoming blizzard' Tashi asked as she watch Miroku climb onto the transformed Kilala

'Walking? Who said anything about walking' Miroku asked with a small smile on his lips

'huh? What do you mean, how else are you gonna get there?' Tashi asked looking confused

'Well that's a good question, Kilala let's get going okay' Miroku said

'Meow' Kilala roared as she ran forward slowing ascending into the sky soon enough she was flying

'Whoa Kilala can fly' Tashi examined with a wide face before she began to run after Miroku and Kilala who were flying level to her

'Bye Miroku it was very nice to meeting you I'll miss you' Tashi yelled

'Hmm it was nice to meet you to Tashi' Miroku waved

'yea and Kilala thank you for everything I'll miss you to please don't forget about me' Tashi waved

'Meow' Kilala roared before she fly into the sky. Tashi watch them to fly away into the distance before she couldn't see them anymore

Miroku was watching the villages below looking for any that seem familiar.

'Hmm this helping I can't recognize any of….. hey wait a minute Kilala see that clearing in that forest down there can you land there' Miroku asked

After landing

Kilala stayed in her saber form after they landed something about this forest seem familiar and it didn't feel right it was only after seeing the deep scars on the ground that she realized where she was. She quickly turned to Miroku. After making contact with Miroku she knew where they were. They were back at the small clearing where they first got separated. Kilala was just stunned and she was temporary paralyzed that was until she smelled faint blood it was Sango's. Kilala ran over to where the scent was strongest it was a pile of wood she also smelt Shippo.

'meow' Kilala roared catching Miroku's attention she wanted to leave she had a feeling that Sango and Shippo where nearby

'huh oh Kilala I get ya come on lets go' Miroku said as he walked toward on and got on Kilala who instantly flew into the air

'Kilala what's wrong' Miroku was looking at the ground they were traveling really fast something had upset Kilala

Kilala didn't reply she had caught a fresh scent.

'**Ahh **its so nice to be able to walk again' Sango signed as she stretch her arm

'Yea me to it was getting really hard to stay transformed and I don't mind walking I just wish the snow wasn't so hard to walk through' Shippo said as he bounded through the thick snow

'Yea and by the looks of it we covered a lot of ground that lady in the villaged we visited yesterday told me that Kaede's only a few days away by foot I just hope the snow holds off until then' Sango said enjoying the thought of being so close to home

'I hope the others will be there waiting for us hey Sango….Sango?... HEY SANGO' Shippo yelled as his friend stared off into space

'Huh sorry Shippo I thought I saw something' Sango replied turning away from the sky

'Hey why don't we stop for a while Shippo' Sango smiled

'Ok I'll been waiting for a small rest' Shippo replied as he sat down

' K ill be back im gonna go see if I can find a stream that isn't frozen yet' Sango said as she walked off

As Sango walked around the forest she kept looking up at the sky

What is that' Sango thought to herself that's when she noticed it was heading straight for her

'CRAP' Sango cusred under her breath as she ran back to Shippo

' Sango what's ha..'

'Shippo we got to get out of here know' Sango yelled as she picked the small Kit up and ran she turned around and noticed that the creature was gaining fast she knew that she was still too weak to fight any strong demons but she also noticed that they can't outrun it. It was then that she knew she had to risk the Hirikostu.

'Shippo quickly transform into the pink bubble' Sango yelled (sorry I have no idea what to call it)

' Yep….Transform' Shippo yelled as a puff of pink smoke surround him

'OK thanks now try you best to stand still' Sango stated as she stood up on Shippo gaining her balance

'Okay here we go Hirikostu' Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang at the demon, Sango smiled as she saw the Hirikostu hit its target but before she could fully enjoy the victory the demon crashed into her and Shippo sending all of them flying into a tree where they all landed on the ground.

Sango quickly got up and grabbed the small sword she kept at her waist and aimed it at the shadow that looked like a human

' OK explain yourself and why were you following me and my friend' Sango yelled as she threatened the shadow. When Sango got no answer she became frustrated

'Answered me if you want to live' She yelled

'S..Sango!' The stranger stated in an surprised tone

Sango eyes widen as she dropped her sword. She step backwards into a spot of sunlight in shock which only grew as the stanger followed and let the sunlight hit him showing his features

'Mi.. Miroku' Sango stated as she ran towards the monk and hugged him tightly with tears forming. Miroku stared at Sango in shock to see her act like this before he quickly tightened the hug. Sango knew her actions had surprised Miroku but she didn't care she was just so relieved to see him considering just a few days ago she would've died if Shippo didn't save her. Meanwhile Shippo and Kilala were having their own little greeting they had missed each other a lot in the past few days.

**Inuyasha **stood in a tree branch that stood on a large hill smiling to himself. From the tree only a few villages away and a few small forests Inuyasha saw the small village that he had learnt to call home. He knew that it will only take one day to reach it from where he stood. He was brought out of his trance when he felt something cold fall onto his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up into the darken sky as he watch small drops of snow fall

'Hmp I hope Kagome and the others are okay and are either close to or at Kaede's where they'll be safe' Inuyasha thought before he smiled to himself wondering when he became so soft and caring. He remember when he was the vicious feared hanyou. He also remembers the day he first met Kagome and how he almost killed her if it wasn't for the enchanted beads. Inuyasha knew that he had been cruel to Kagome that day but he didn't regret the day the shikon no tama broke and scattered across the land for it had change him in ways he didn't know he could

Inuyasha smiled again

'when did I change I may not know but I don't regret it' Inuyasha whispered to himself before he jumped off the tree to find a place to rest for the night

**Kagome **was still in high spirits as she traveled through the forest she was happy because for once in what felt like forever she knew where she was. Kagome was surprised to discover that she was in fact in the small clearing that was on the outside of Inuyasha's forest she knew it was still a far walk but it didn't matter. Her wounds still hurt a bit but not bad enough that she can't walk. After a few hours of walking Kagome decided to stop for a small rest.

'It's so peaceful I love it when it snows it just sparkles across the ground' Kagome thought before she drifted off into a light slumber.

Kagome woke with a start she had heard something she stopped and listen sure enough a loud roar echoed through the air. Kagome's eyes widen as she recognized the roar

'Kashita' Kagome whispered as another loud roar was heard Kagome turned her head and froze as she saw a small dot in the distance getting larger. Kagome quickly gathered up her things and began to run but when she turned around she realized that Kashita would catch her in a matter of minutes…

**Whoa that's the end of that chapter it took me a while to write that I hope you guys like it, so im planning to have about one or two more chapters to go rather sad but yea I hope you guys love it bye**


	10. home,sick of it,giving up

**Ok people up to the second last chapter of my fic its abit hard to type at the moment cause im currently in a blackout n living on laptop battery power. Thank garwd for doing computing otherwise ill be missing so many keys at the moment lol anyway im gonna try to type a fic using candle light only yay.**

'Sango, Miroku look its Kaede's' Shippo exclaimed as he pointed to the small village that we slowly getting bigger every minute.

'indeed it is Shippo were almost home' Miroku replied with slight content, the monk turned to look at Sango who had a distant look on her face

'Sango my dear what's wrong' Miroku asked

'I was just wondering whether or not if Inuyasha and Kagome have made it back to Kaede's and what we would do if they not there yet' Sango answered feeling unease

'Yea you got a good point I guess the best we can do is look around the village hoping they're there n if they're not than the best we can do is rest a bit before looking for them' Miroku answered as he looked at Sango's injuries and remembered back to when they first met up since they were separated

_'Answered me if you want to live' She yelled_

_'S..Sango!' The stranger stated in an surprised tone_

_Sango eyes widen as she dropped her sword. She step backwards into a spot of sunlight in shock which only grew as the Stanger followed and let the sunlight hit him showing his features_

_'Mi.. Miroku'_

Miroku gave a small chuckle at the image of Sango's face when she noticed it was him but than he remembered seeing Sango's wounds

_Miroku Kilala I can't believe you too are really here' Sango said as she walked over to the transformed Kilala that's when Miroku noticed that she was bleeding_

'_Sango your leg it's bleeding' Miroku stated in a panic_

'_Huh on no Shippo can you get the bandaged the villagers gave us' Sango shouted as she sat down Miroku instantly went and sat next to her. His eyes widened as he watch the demon slayer reveal her bloody leg with a huge cut in it_

'_S..Sango what happened?' Miroku asked in shocked, Sango looked up at the Monk with a sad face_

'_When Kashita shot his beam I shield myself with my Hirikostu but…than I was left behind and Kashita attacked me I was lucky to have gotten away and that Shippo founded and saved me' Sango stated._

'Miroku, Sango look I can see Kaede' Shippo shouted in glee bringing Miroku out of his trance. Miroku looked over to the Kit and smiled its easy to forget that once the childish fears are out of the way Shippo can be really Strong and brave.

'Yea your right Shippo I can see her to, Kilala go down' Sango shouted

Shippo couldn't wait till Kilala even landed as soon as she was closed enough to the ground Shippo ran over to Kaede and jumped into her arms.

'Kaede were finally back' Shippo shouted in glee before hopping down as he began to jump around in the snow

'ay young child but where are Kagome and Inuyasha?' Kaede asked in confusion

'You mean there not here yet, Miroku should we go look for them' Sango questioned as she turned around to face the Monk

' I think we should leave it for a day we all need our rest' Miroku answered

'Ay young Monk what exactly is going on' Kaede asked, Sango and Miroku looked as each other before explaining to Kaede what has happened

**Kagome ** ran as fast as she could but then she just stopped and turned around at the large demon coming straight at her she just stared at the demon that had caused her so much pain in the last few days and she was just sick of it what's the point of running through now deep snow when he can easily catch her no she's had enough, she isn't just gonna run she WILL fight this demon.

'You are a really gutsy human facing up to me' Kashita said as he stopped in front of the young Miko

'or are you just plain foolish' Kashita smiled

'shut up just shut the hell up' Kagome yelled she was sick of this

'I don't even have the fricking jewel shards anymore so why don't you just leave me the hell alone' Kagome continued in her anger as she knocked her last arrow onto her bow aiming it as Kashita's head. Kashita was taken back never had a human dared speak to him like that or threaten

'Huh I know you don't have the jewel shards but I was given jewel Shards by a demon called Naraku to destroy you' Kashita yelled as he charged at the same time Kagome shot her arrow. They both hit at the same time both human and demon blood soaked the snowy ground as the Kashita's claws drug into Kagome's side reopening her wound at the same time Kagome's arrow pierced deeply into the demons head leaving the demon unconscious. Kagome stared at the demon her side raging in pain but she still turned and still ran maybe just maybe she had a chanced now.

**Inuyasha **jumped from tree to tree since it was too hard to run in the deep snow he took a deep breath as he took in the scents of the village. Then he saw it the small village that he has come to learn to call home. Inuyasha took a leap forward and began to run towards Kaede's hut when he noticed a small furry thing coming towards him

'what the?' was all the hanyou could mention before he was 'attacked' by a small kitsune

'Inuyasha' Shippo yelled as he jumped up to Inuyasha

'Get the hell of me you stupid runt' Inuyasha yelled angrily

'Huh Inuyasha your back' Sango said as she emerged from the small hut as well as Miroku with Kilala at their feet.

'Sango, Miroku? How long have you guys been here' Inuyasha asked

'We only got here about two hours ago' Sango stated

'huh….wait where's Kagome' Inuyasha shouted

'We were hopping she was with you' Shippo said sadly

'What she's not here dammit' Inuyasha said as he ran off back into the forest

'Wait Inuyah….and he's gone I was going to tell him a snow storm coming' Miroku mentioned

'I just hoped he finds Kagome' Shippo said sadly

**Inuyasha **ran through the forest he quickly picked up her scent causing to him to smile since she was closed but that instantly dropped as he smelt blood and Kashita

'Kagome you better be ok' Inuyasha said as the wind picked up signally a storm

**Kagome **was slowly loosing it she was cold and her side was killing her she just couldn't do it anymore a single tear slid down her face as she fell to the ground she suddenly felt warm she knew that she didn't move Kashita will come and kill her and if he didn't than she would freeze but she didn't care anymore she just given up.

'Im sorry Inuyasha' Kagome whispered and went unconscious but not before she saw a figure running towards her…

**Whew that took a while to write sorry about the cliffy guys ummm so that was my second last chapter (maybe) well I hoped you guys enjoyed it please review and ill try to update sooner cya. **

.


	11. he's gone, confessions, she knew

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, It's the last chapter of my so far longest fic I hope you have all enjoyed it up till now and that my ending satisfies all of you, I've been absolutely loving your reviews and everyone who has favorite, story alert or favorite author thank you all I love you all anyway a few quick words**

**Jada- wow I never gotten an review like that so far so thanks, and I might do other stories in the future that relate back to this and even though your idea for an ending is awesome I already have an idea but thanks anyway**

**And to everyone else you make me feel so awesome and inspired hope you enjoy this last chapter of separated.**

**K**ashita ran he could see the young Miko laying on the snow covered ground and smiled to himself he could tell that she has given up and it was because of him.

'_Pathetic human thought you can outdo me but look at who has given up time to finish this'_ Kashita the Miko's pathetic life but than he sensed movement and quickly jump out of the way of the way just as three yellow streaks torn the ground apart. Kashita's eyes widen as a Inu Hanyou jumped in front of him . At first Kashita wasn't worried that was until he noticed a change in the Hanyou scent and the two new purple streaks.

'No one and I mean no one can touch my Kagome' Inuyasha screamed as he forced out another wind scar. Kashita tried to dodge the attack but he wasn't fast enough and roared in pain as one of the streaks dug into his sides

'_Crap he's stronger now, that stupid Hanyou is using some of the power of a full Inu demon I have to be more careful otherwise im done for' _ Kashita thought as he regained his balance with large amounts of blood pouring from his sides.

'Hmm stupid half demon do you think something like that pathetic attack can stop me' Kashita roared as he swung one of his huge claws at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly jumped into the and attempted to stab the demons back. Kashita quickly caught onto Inuyasha's act and jumped to his side and smiled as he watch the half demon shoot his sword straight into the thick snow.

'Dammit not here and not now' Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he tried to pull the Tetsusaiga out of the deep snow

'Hmmm this is the perfect chance to destroy you' Kashita said as he took a step towards the Hanyou but then something caught his eye

'On the other hand I have to finish my mission and with your sword stuck in the snow you'll be helpless meaning you can defend against me' Kashita chuckled as he walked towards Kagome. Inuyasha watch as the large demon walked towards Kagome his anger grew he looked at the sword that was stuck in the ground there was no hope of getting it out in time to save Kagome, it was then that he knew what he had to do

'When did I become so soft' Inuyasha whispered as he let go of the Tetsusaiga and ran towards Kashita. Inuyasha felt his demon blood take over, he felt his claws and fangs sharpening and his speed increased he knew who he had to kill and who he had to protect and he wasn't about to let anything stop him. Inuyasha ran full speed towards Kashita and smiled as he felt his claws dig through the demons flesh and heard his prey howl in pain.

'You bloody hal….' Kashita stopped as he noticed the fully transformed demon run towards the Miko.

'Kagome..Kagome' Inuyasha shouted at the girl as he began to transform back to his normal self'

'_Dammit she's out to it and her body's freezing need to get her someplace safer so I can kill this basted without worrying about her' _ Inuyasha thought as he heard Kashita coming towards them

'Crap' Inuyasha curse as he picked up Kagome and jumped into the closest tree where she would be safer and away from the cold ground he quickly took off his robe of the fire rat and place it on top of her to keep her warmer suddenly he felt the tree shake and look down to see Kashita head butting the tree

'So you finally given in to me huh Hanyou hiding up in a tree how pathetic' Kashita laughed as he head butted the tree once again causing a large amount of the branches to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha smiled as he watch one of the branches knock the Tetsusaiga loosing it abit

'Keh you think I'll hide from a pathetic demon like you' Inuyasha yelled as he took one last glance at Kagome and jumped down from the tree landing on Kashita's head before jumping towards Tetsusaiga and smiled to himself as he pulled the massive sword out

'Give me your worse' Inuyasha yelled as he positioned the giant sword toward the demon

'If you wish to die than I'm welcomed to' Kashita positioned himself to face the Hanyou

'Kazuna beam' Kashita yelled as he shot his powerful beam towards Inuyasha

"_just what I wanted' _Inuyasha smirked

'Backlash wave' Inuyasha yelled as the power of the backlash wave reflect the Kazuna beam sending it back to Kashita

'What no this wasn't supposed to happened' Kashita yelled than he was gone for good.

Inuyasha smirked at his victory but it didn't last for long as he remember Kagome. Inuyasha raced off and jumped into the tree where the Miko rested. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's body in horror as he saw all of the scratches and scars.

'Dammit' Inuyasha shouted as he slammed his fist into the tree it was then that he noticed that the wind has picked up and the snow had began to fall at a rapid pace

'Crap a snowstorm coming' Inuyasha quickly and carefully picked Kagome up and ran towards the village

'Shoot it's too far were not gonna make it back to the village we need shelter and we need it now' Inuyasha thought as he looked around and signed in relief as he saw a large hole in a tree he ran towards it.

Once inside Inuyasha place Kagome on the ground and gave a quick inspection of the small cave

'Its not the best but its better than the storm outside' Inuyasha thought as he started a small fire he was amazed to discover that Kagome still had her bag with her so he quickly set to work fixing her wounds. Inuyasha was putting a bandage on Kagome's leg when he heard her stir.

'urrr…Inuyasha' Kagome stated in surprise as she saw the hanyou

'Kagome are you ok' Inuyasha asked frantically

'_Thank Kami she's awake I was really worried' _ Inuyasha thought

'I'm ok I think' Kagome tried to get up but her arms quickly gave in luckily Inuyasha grab her in time

'thanks I guess im not that ok' Kagome gave a weak laugh but Inuyasha didn't reply

'Inuyasha?...whats wrong?' Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha's worried face

'What the hell were you think you stupid Baka you knew you couldn't take that demon on yet you still did if I didn't come when I did you would've died and I don't what I would do If I lost you because i…' Inuyasha quickly stopped as he blushed and turned away

'because you what' Kagome asked as she managed to lean against one of the tree stumps. Inuyasha hung his head low

'Because I love you' Inuyasha whispered, Kagome's eyes widen and she smiled as she began to lean on Inuyasha and blush

'I love you to' Kagome said as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes before either of them knew it there lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. Both of them broke for air and stared at each other for a few moments before Kagome began to shiver

'You should get some rest so we can go back to your time and get some proper treatment for your injuries' Inuyasha mention as he pulled Kagome closer to him, allowing her to use his shoulder as a pillow

'Ok night Inuyasha' Kagome whispered before she closed her eyes

'Night Kagome' Inuyasha whispered as he fell asleep.

Kagome smiled she knew she would have to go to the hospital and stay there for a few months and that once she's out she'll have to hunt demons again.

But she also knew that as long as she was with Inuyasha she was safe and loved.

The end

**Whoo that took a long time to write but I hope you enjoyed my longest fic so far and that you'll read my others. I might continue this story as another but for now im gonna rest and stop for a small while. By the way im thinking of writing ouran high school host clubs fics so you all have that to look forward to also. Well I hoped you enjoyed separated as much as I enjoyed writing it (woot 3 stories finished). Please review thank you all for reading bye.**


End file.
